cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The State and Revolution
The State and Revolution is a piece which was written by RedCommunist during his time with the New Pacific Order during September 2007, following the 'Moldavi Coup'. It was left unfinished due to political issues inside the NPO that he best felt should not have political theory influence. Coming back to it in January 2009, following months of being exiled from the NPO, RedCommunist felt it was best to finish the work with updated events and policies. An Analytical Thesis On The State And The Revolutionary Ideals We Have Long Forgotten Introduction “All our lives we fought against exalting the individual, against the elevation of the single person, and long ago we were over and done with the business of a hero, and here it comes up again: the glorification of one personality. This is not good at all. I am just like everybody else.” – Vladimir Lenin (1) I remember when a great man told me of that quote, one that I have taken on as a life motto. This man went by the title of Francos Spain, and his political philosophy followed this idea even while he ran a dictatorship in The Pacific. We must live by these words and not place Francos Spain above the rest of us, but to lose the ideals and beliefs he created for us is to dishonor and disrespect him, ourselves, and the foundation of this organization. To place an Emperor above the Order and to believe that the Order serves the Emperor is in direct violation of this quote and the ideals we are based on. This quote helped form the first government of the New Pacific Order and the ideals imposed. For those comrades among us who did not take part in NationStates (here after called “our world” as well was Cybernations) I feel the game play should be described for those comrades to understand the context on the thesis below. The game allowed very little in terms of physical national control, unlike Cybernations, so most the common events were role playing on the forums or off-site regional forums. The in-game function of NationStates was defined by regions. Regions were organizations, much like Cybernations alliances, but were physical locations were a nation could live in. War was waged between regions, where the leader of each region was elected by nations in the United Nations with an endorsement for the delegate (leader of the region), but enemy soldiers can move into regions and endorse their own leader for delegate. The delegates of the region can eject nations from the region, so the position is well sought after by enemies and regional nationalists alike. Most of the in-game functions were set as invading and defending regions, as well as creating and running regional governments; one example is the New Pacific Order, which was the government of the region of The Pacific. I do not speak for the current government of the New Pacific Order in this thesis but I speak for those who have no voice. I speak for the days of old, the truth of our history, and the man who would be ashamed of what we have created. I hold this information from current official sources, unofficial sources, and my observances as a government official, allied leader, citizen, and soldier of the New Pacific Order since August 2003. During this time I have helped form history as well as watch events unfold within the New Pacific Order. I am not loyal to any Emperor or leader, I am loyal to the New Pacific Order and the revolutionary ideals set out for the New Pacific Order in which we have failed to uphold and remember. With that said, this is my analysis on the State of the New Pacific Order and the principles of Revolution we have long forgotten and betrayed. Chapter I: Class Society and the State The State Military Forces of the State Chapter II: The Experience of August 28 The Eve of the Revolution In the year of the Revolution, twenty thousand and three, The Pacific was rocked by civil war, tyrants, and instability. While the other Spawn regions stood stable with governments and as alliances waged wars involving thousands of nations over hundreds of regions; The Pacific was a symbol of the world; the massive size of the world and the chaos that surrounded it. Governments would change weekly, foreign regions recruited heavily, and foreign soldiers marched down the roads of The Pacific. The instability and chaos created a mass exodus of nations due to the fact that many wanted to get involved in a regional government system or wished to run their nation without fear. The chaos and instability were building into a storm, a storm that was rising in the form of revolution, but first the region must fall back into tyranny. With an increasing importance of The Pacific as a military recruitment and launching pad for the Atlantic Alliance (Formerly the Atlantic Alliance Command), several defensive alliances formed a peacekeeping force to The Pacific to enact a new government to help prevent this from occurring. Yet unlike the months before, the soldiers came but they did not leave. An unknown nation called Thedoc was elected into power as delegate of The Pacific. Thedoc immediately went about the establishment of a Pacific government, the first fully organized government of the Pacific, of which he was the king. Without elections or advice from the native nations of The Pacific, Thedoc imposed his will and law on the region. An established monarchy under an imperial system of government; the conservative right added to the amount of regions allowed to recruit from The Pacific. For weeks after his initial rise to power, the defensive alliances, as well as the above mentioned, that kept him in power were allowed to recruit and launched attacks from The Pacific without any harassment from Thedoc and his imperial watchdogs. The ignorant actions of Thedoc had created a storm, and that storm came alive in a nation called Francos Spain. Appealing to popular nationalism and gathering endorsements in secret as well as endorsements from other regions sympathetic to the socialist ideas imposed by the young leader, he quickly gained fame. The winds had picked up, and Thedoc was taking cover. The Revolution Summed Up It was a Tuesday, August 28, 2003 when the forces of freedom were successful in a revolution in The Pacific. At four AM EST, Thedoc was out of power by a forceful revolution and Francos Spain was in, but the next forty-eight hours nearly spelled doom to the Revolution that was so hardly fought for. While such a change was not uncommon in The Pacific, it was making history that a revolt occurred in a region where foreign troops actively protected the delegate. August 28 had been written down in the history books at this point, but what made it famous still had yet to come. Troops from all over the world had poured into the region during the following day to support Thedoc and put him back into power, while some (even less) came to endorse Francos Spain and uphold the new regime. At around three AM EST, one hour before the update that would spell disaster for Francos Spain and the Revolution, Francos Spain made history with one action. At the time the endorsements of Thedoc outnumbered Francos Spain and would surely replace Francos Spain as delegate, but the opposition underestimated Francos Spain who still held the powers of authority over the region and the hearts of the people. Francos Spain went to his delegate controls, found Thedoc on the regional nations list and hit expel. The Revolution had been saved in a historic move; the first time a leader had been exiled from a region by a revolting nation. During the following day, Francos Spain expelled hundreds of foreign troops that had supported Thedoc and all the while the August Revolutionaries fought and were exiled for peace, prosperity, and strength. The August Revolutionaries were paid in return with the New Pacific Order and a leader that cared, a leader who would fight for them, a leader named Francos Spain. Chapter III: Experience of the Franco’s New Pacific Order What made Franco’s Rule Heroic? Abolition of Classism Organization of National Unity Chapter IV: Explanations of Francos Spain The Man Behind the Order Political and Social Ideals Chapter V: The State-Sponsored Counter-Revolution The Transition from Socialist Benevolence to Capitalist Imperialism The Problems of the Counter-Revolution Rebirth of the Revolution Chapter VI: The Vulgarization of Francos New Pacific Order Modern New Pacific Order Policies Vladimir’s “What Must Be Done” During the Moldavian Rebellion that occurred during August 2007, Comrade Vladimir of the New Pacific Order, formerly Comrade Unlimited, wrote a thesis on the situation called “What Must Be Done.” While overall the work was well written and logically evaluated considering the situation on hand, I do find fault in several comments in the thesis. While I will not debate here if the work was right or wrong in the traditional sense, I will debate the historical information that was changed to make the current State of the New Pacific Order more justifiable for the current policies and beliefs. I will look into each topic covered in the thesis in the follow paragraphs. When discussing the topic of the August Revolutionaries, there are comments on “TheDoc’s puppet-oligarchy,” and the obvious lack of information while discussing the successes of the two respective Emperors. I wish to refute the comment on a “puppet-oligarchy” run by TheDoc; TheDoc was a monarch who ran his government at the will of others, but nonetheless, in an empire/monarchical style. The government created by Francos Spain was, in-fact, an oligarchy and when looking back on the situation, Francos Spain commented that there shall never be another monarch in the Pacific as long as the New Pacific Order reigns. In the comparison of the two Emperor’s made in the thesis, it fails to mention that the Great Patriotic War was not the fault of Ivan Moldavi but rather Tygaland and the victorious war against The League but fails to note that Moo-Cows took over after major hostilities had ended. In the section of The Argument From Law; Vladimir discusses the history of political struggle in the New Pacific Order. He is correct on most cases but he has changed history to make the current political structure of the New Pacific Order more appealing to that of our past. While one could argue that he changed the words and information to make it easy for newer members to understand, I refute that with the fact that history is complex and he made it a point to mention it. The first point I’d like to touch on is found in the comments on Pacifican Law; there were law’s established under Francos’s New Pacific Order and even under the People’s Republic of the Pacific which are still considered common place today; such laws discuss changes in power. It is also note worthy to state there were numerous discussions on the creation of a constitution and bill of rights when the New Pacific Order was being reborn in January 2006. Now the follow comments made by Vladimir in the same section as above will be disputed here. First being the list of previous New Pacific Order leaders; the first fault is the elimination of certain leaders and the second being the change of titles. After Francos Spain, Poskrebyshev took control of the Pacific. Poskrebyshev declared an end to the New Pacific Order out of respect for Francos Spain, who had to leave the game to personal health issues, and said he too would leave the game. This left a power gap in which the third-in-command, Unlimited (or as you know, Vladimir) assumed control and led the formation of the next stage of Pacifican government, the People’s Republic of the Pacific. The title issue is that the thesis states the word “Emperor” and “Emperorship” while discussing Francos Spain, Poskrebyshev, Unlimited, Mammothistan, and so forth. These leaders were not Emperors, mainly since the creation of that position was founded in February 2006. Francos Spain, publicly, denounced emperors and monarchs while the political system of the People’s Republic of the Pacific did not allow room for an emperor, but rather a Senator of Delegacy. While the power of the positions changed and varied, there was one man who led the Order, but unlike our current state, the man was just a member of the Order and not the Order itself. It goes on to state that all three rules of transition of leaders had been observed by Francos Spain, although none of those occurred. Francos Spain had to leave the game due to personal health reasons and thus never made it clear who was to follow him (although Poskrebyshev was the second-in-command), the mystery over the changes of Francos Spain and Poskrebyshev still linger to this day and thus an open and honest transition did not occur. Last, Francos Spain had no time to willingly transition the leadership position to Poskrebyshev and thus he did not fulfill the third practice of transition. I must agree, though, with comrade Vladimir on one aspect of this section and that is the Emperor is the embodiment of the Order. I must stress this thought and the fact that the Emperor is just the embodiment of the Order, but that means the Emperor can also be wrong and can fail in living up to the personification of the Order, its ideals and core values. From the section of The Argument From Philosophy; again my problems lie with the use of the word Emperor to discuss past leaders before the Pacific Re-Birth in January 2006. As for the rest of the thesis, I will not discuss personal opinions on the content and have covered all factual errors and re-writing of history in the piece. Overall, Comrade Vladimir has the best interests of the New Pacific Order in mind, but the practice of such by others in charge is questionable at least. I feel this article can best be summed up by another great author that Francos Spain and the members of the New Pacific Order have looked up to until the Pacific Re-Birth. If I may rewrite those of Marx; A spectre is haunting the Order—the spectre of Francos Spain. Sources • Vladimir, Lenin. Quotation. http://www.thepeoplescube.com/red/viewtopic.php?t=185 • Unlimited/Vladimir. (2007). What Must Be Done. (1) http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/What_is_to_be_Done Category:Francoism Category:DDR